


Cover for On this Morning, Quite Distracted

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cover Art, Deaf Character, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was such fun to make, I loved the story!</p><p>
  <a href="http://tracionn.tumblr.com/post/118791511566/cover-for-letsgogetlosts-on-this-morning-quite"> HERE on my tumblr</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for On this Morning, Quite Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsgogetlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgogetlost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On this Morning, Quite Distracted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819007) by [letsgogetlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgogetlost/pseuds/letsgogetlost). 



> This was such fun to make, I loved the story!
> 
> [ HERE on my tumblr](http://tracionn.tumblr.com/post/118791511566/cover-for-letsgogetlosts-on-this-morning-quite)

 


End file.
